La Bruja
by v-vic
Summary: Ésta es la historia de los celos, de las maldiciones y de la estupidez humana, de cómo a una joven inocente la queman con las llamas del Infierno. Arrepiéntete, bruja!


Bueno holaa :3

Este fic lo hice inspirado en la canción "Bruja" por Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo y Hatsune Miku de Vocaloid, que en lo personal me gustó muchísimo ^^

Pero en fin, **Soul Eater NO me pertenece**. Ni **Tampoco Vocaloid es de mi propiedad**.

Empecemos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Bruja<strong>_

Vengan conmigo, les voy a contar una historia. Una triste historia.

Vengan ya. ¡Ah! Y no olviden preparar un pañuelo, por si acaso. Pues bien, siéntense, prepárense un chocolate caliente y disfruten de este triste relato.

Comencemos.

Parecía que en algún lugar, en un pueblecito, habitaba una bruja. Una hermosísima mujer de largos, sedosos y perfectos cabellos rosados. Con esos ojos azul hielo, y esa inocencia tan tierna que todos adoraban.

Al parecer, esta muchacha estaba enamorada de un apuesto hombre.

Este atractivo joven era el príncipe de ese pequeño reino, un shinigami dispuesto a borrar la maldad de este mundo. Un chico de cabellos azabache con tres líneas trazadas en el lado izquierdo su cabello.

"_Cuando olvidemos la magia que detiene el tiempo, los momentos felices ya habrán pasado." _

_Abrazada a la cruz, buscando el Cielo azul…_

"_Arrepiéntete! Arrepiéntete!" _

_Las voces que rezan se han ido hace mucho…_

"_La devoción se convierte en olvido"_

_Y si ése amor hubiera sido invadido por magia…_

"_Arrepiéntete! Arrepiéntete!"_

_Y que libere las llamas del odio infernal…_

"_La Muerte ha llegado para nosotros!"_

Esta pareja, era aceptada, querida y respetada. No importaba mucho que un noble y una campesina se enamoraran, y más tarde, se casaran.

Aunque era tan sólo sabido, por esta chica celosa, que aquella linda niña era una bruja. Esta chiquilla de cabellos rubio cenizo, recogidos en dos coletas, con ojos esmeralda y sonrisa perfecta, rezaba todas las mañanas, noches y tardes, porque el príncipe abriera sus ojos.

Era creencia de esta muchachita que la mujer había embrujado a Su Señor para que éste se enamorase de ella. Pasaron varios días, y sus celos se incrementaban aún más, ella espiaba sosteniendo con ambas manos el rosario de su cuello, retorciéndose de angustia por dentro.

La chica se decidió al final por terminar esa relación sin sentido. Se dirigió con paso firme al príncipe, y con furia le habló sobre su amada.

Ella transportó su ira al joven, que con deseo de acabar con la mentira en la que supuestamente su novia lo había atrapado, se dirigió hasta la preciosa e inocente chica, desenvainó su espada y le cortó los cabellos perfectos que ella lucía sin una pisca de vanidad. La muchacha, asustada por el comportamiento de su pareja, comienza a llorar, aterrada y triste.

Su larga cabellera, ahora convertida en mechones irregulares de cabello, incluso la hacía ver como otra persona.

No obstante, el príncipe, cegado por el enojo, la comenzó a golpear con fiereza, pero ella sólo suplicaba piedad.

La pequeña de cabellos rubios, embriagada por el gusto, se encamino corriendo al hogar donde se hallaban las autoridades del reino. Ésta dijo con una voz apagada:

-La señorita que sale con El Príncipe, señor, es…una bruja.

La gente se escandalizó, las madres abrazaron a sus hijos asustadas, y los hombres prepararon antorchas. La celosa chica sonrió para sí, satisfecha.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, todo el pueblo se preparó. Después de rezar a Dios que los acompañe, se encaminaron con valentía a la morada de la ahora descubierta bruja.

Se adentraron un poco en el bosque, y encontraron una pequeña y humilde casita de madera, en el que seguramente vivía la acusada.

Mientras que dentro de la pequeña morada, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin sonrisa, se| encontraba la pobre mujer de cabellos rosados. Ella estaba sentada en una mecedora, tejiendo con tranquilidad, pues ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

Los hombres entraron decididos al pequeño establecimiento, tomaron a la muchacha de los cortos y arruinados cabellos que adornaban su cabeza y se la llevaron al centro del pueblo.

Pero bueno, ahora intentemos ver el cielo quemándose, vengan ahora todos, y no olviden las llamas de la justicia.

Parecía que en algún lugar, en un pequeño pueblecito, habitaba una bruja. Al parecer, para engañar a un príncipe.

"_La magia de un humano cautivado que te había atraído, ha hecho estos momentos felices terminar"_

_Amarrada a la cruz, El Demonio te da la bienvenida…_

"_Arrepiéntete! Arrepiéntete!"_

_Y antes de que logres gritar tu maligno hechizo…_

"_La virtud se ha convertido en vicio"_

_Tu crimen se convirtió en un juicio de brujería…_

"_De una vez por todas! De una vez por todas!"_

_Y libera ya la llama sagrada…_

"_La calle está enloqueciendo!"_

_Extendiéndose por el Cielo, la estupidez de los humanos…_

"_Arrepiéntete! Arrepiéntete!"_

_La quemazón continúa enrojeciendo esta puesta de Sol…_

"_La Muerte ha llegado para nosotros!"_

Escuchen los gritos y la alegría de los presentes, el verdugo llegó triunfante con una antorcha encendida, levantándola para que todos observaran.

La pobre chica, resignada por su destino, llora mientras le colocan una venda en los ojos, y la desnudan para vestirla con un simple camisón blanco completamente sucio. Con fuerza los hombres la colocan en una gran cruz en el centro, donde será reprendida por el pecado de haber nacido bruja.

El príncipe, situado en primera fila, contempla con decisión el evento que sucederá.

No obstante, derrama algunas lagrimas de sus ojos dorados, susurrando: "Por qué lo hiciste?"

Pero todos los aquí presentes sabemos que no es crimen haber nacido "especial", verdad?

"_Cuando olvidamos la magia que detiene el tiempo, los momentos felices se acabarán"_

_Abrazada a la cruz, buscando el Cielo azul…_

"_Arrepiéntete! Arrepiéntete!"_

_Las voces que rezan se han ido hace mucho…_

"_La devoción se ha convertido en olvido"_

_Si ése amor fuera invadido por magia…_

"_De una vez por todas! De una vez por todas!"_

_Libera las llamas del odio infernal…_

"_La calle está enloqueciendo!"_

_Y este rojo ardiente parecido al fuego…_

"_Arrepiéntete! Arrepiéntete!"_

_Nunca olvides por qué ella derramó lágrimas de sangre…_

"_La Muerte ha llegado para nosotros!"_

La bruja, con sus ojos llorosos y tristes, lanzó un gemido silencioso y horrorizado al sentir el fuego tocar su piel. La gente se escandalizó, gritando que ella se reprima por su pecado.

Mas sin embargo, las fulminantes llamas no la quemaron.

La multitud, confundida, esperaba con ansias que ella se quemara, pero nada.

Entonces, la bruja, llena de furia, soltó un terrible y desgarrador grito que hizo que los vidrios se rompieran, que los árboles mecieran sus hojas y que los niños lloraran de temor.

De la espalda de la joven acusada nacieron unas gigantescas alas negras, alas iguales a las de un poderoso dragón. Los presentes se horrorizaron, el príncipe y la celosa chica cayeron al suelo con susto.

La hechicera rió maléficamente, se soltó sin problemas de la cruz, que terminó consumiéndose en el fuego, y voló lejos, lanzando maleficios al pueblo y sus habitantes.

Un mechón de cabello bajó desde las alturas lentamente y con gracia, y el príncipe, arrepentido de sus actos en contra de la mujer que amaba, abrazó el pequeño montoncillo de pelo y lo guardó para siempre, recordando a la muchacha antes poseedora de felicidad, belleza, y su corazón.

Para siempre.


End file.
